Maces and Talons, Part 1 (transcript)
Transcript Dragons Riders are fighting with the Dragon Hunters Hiccup: Fishlegs, flaming boulder! Fishlegs: See, girl? I told you we'd have time to eat. Astrid: Arrows coming next, guys! Hiccup: 'Hey bud, let's set these guys free. 'Dagur: 'I keep saying, don't underestimate them. And what do you do? You underestimate them! 'Ryker: 'Someone is giving them information. Someone who knows our every move. 'Heather: Sorry about this, Snotlout. Snotlout: 'Hookfang! 'Tuff: 'Well, that had to be embarrassing. 'Ruff: '''Who knew you had such a feminine scream? Whoa! Whoa! '''Snotlout: '''Really? Her, he saves? Thanks a lot, Hookfang! '''Ruff: I know I'm not as stocky or annoying as Snotlout, but let's try and work together, okay? Dagur: '''They're down! Pull them aboard! '''Tuff: '''Okay, Snotlout, you gas, I spark. '''Snotlout: '''Yeah, I got it, I got it! Okay. '''Tuff: '''Yes! How awesome are we? '''Snotlout: '''Um, let me think. Totally awesome! That's who we are. '''Tuff: '''All right! '''Ruff: '''Hey! When you're done handing out the Viking of the Year awards, you mind getting us outta here? '''Snotlout: Shall we? Tuff: '''We shall. That was indescribable. '''Ruff: '''You! Get off my dragon. '''Tuff: '''Uh, actually, my boy Snot and I are gonna hang for a bit. You know, relive the glory of battle. You don't mind riding Hookfang, do you, sis? '''Ruff: '''Ugh! Come on, Hookfang. '''Ryker: '''Finish her! '''Astrid: '''Single spine shot, girl. '''Heather: '''Sorry, Windshear, but this has to look real. the boat, after the battle '''Heather: '''It's okay, girl. Just nicked you. '''Ryker: '''What were you doing up there? '''Heather: '''You have something to say, Ryker? '''Ryker: '''Something didn't look right. '''Heather: '''Yeah? Which part? You giving her a heads-up I was there? Or you doing nothing, leaving me exposed? '''Dagur: '''Now, now. Let's not get crazy. '''Ryker: '''You're talking to me about crazy? '''Dagur: '''Let me put it another way. If you touch one hair on my sister's head, I'll run you through and wear your rib cage as my battle armor. '''Dragon Hunter: '''We're headed back to the island. '''Ryker: On whose orders? Dragon Hunter: Viggo's. He's waiting. Ryker: 'Good. We'll let him settle this. '''Heather: '''What do you know about Viggo? '''Dagur: '''Oh. Just that he's pretty much the opposite of Rykie. '''Heather: '''How so? '''Dagur: '''Svelte. Smart. And, when I say smart, I mean supposedly cleverer than me, which is almost inconceivable, it's really hard to fathom and I'm still gonna need some proof. laughs It's impossible. Who could be? But that's what they say. Oh! And he loves the art of the kill. Loves it! And when he puts you to sleep, he's like a fart in the wind, you never see it coming. '''Heather: '''What does Ryker say about him? '''Dagur: '''Not much. I think the big boss scares the little guy. Scared of his own little bro. Sad. Nothing worse than a family rift. Heather How great is it that you're here, huh? That we're here? Together? What were you doing up there? Ha! Gotcha! laughs You are too easy. Now, let's go meet this Viggo Grimborn. Ooh, now I've got the shiveries.laughs Dragon's Edge '''Snotlout: '''Ooh! Did you see that look on Ryker's face? I was like, "Tuff, now!" And, you were like... '''Tuff: '"Your wish is my command, Snotman!" And then... '''Snotlout & Tuffnut: BAM! Astrid: '''We have to pull Heather out. If I hadn't reacted, her cover would have been blown. '''Hiccup: '''Oh, I wanted her out weeks ago and somebody talked me into... '''Astrid: '''I know I did. But, things were different then. '''Hiccup: How? Astrid: It's way too dangerous. Hiccup: It's always been way too dangerous. Astrid: This has gotten crazy, Hiccup. And, she hasn't even met up with this Viggo character. Hiccup: Exactly. Viggo Grimborn leads the Dragon Hunters. If we can take him down, the whole Dragon Hunter army will be without a leader and they will collapse. Snotlout: '''You are so tough and nutty. '''Tuff: '''And you are so lout and snotty! - Ha-ha! Blugh. '''Astrid: '''If something happens to Heather... '''Hiccup: Nothing is going to happen to her. She's way too smart for that. And if she thought for a second that they were onto her, Windshear would get her out. Besides, what do you think she would do if we tried to pull her out of there? Exactly. She'd never go for it. You have to remember that. Snotlout & Tuff: '''Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Best time ever! Oh, my Thor. I cannot believe you just said that! Me neither! '''Snotlout: Did we just think each other's thoughts? Tuffnut: Uh. I think we just did. 'Cause that's what I just thought. Snotlout: '''You know what that means? '''Tuff: I have, I have no idea. Snotlout: '''We just became official best friends. '''Tuff: '''What? I have never had an official best friend! Always unofficial acquaintances! '''Snotlout: Well, you do now. Come on. Bring it in, but this time, for the real thing. Tuff: '''Ah, ah! It's good. It's good, it's real. It's real enough. '''Astrid: '''Ugh! Will you two please take it somewhere else? I can't hear myself think! '''Tuff: Hey, you wanna go someplace where nobody can tell us off? Snotlout: I thought you'd never ask. a cave, still on the island Snotlout: '''Uh, it's perfect! Where did you find this place? '''Tuff: I like to say it found me. Snotlout: '''Great story. Now, what shall we call this Shangri-La? '''Snotlout & Tuff: "The Awesome Viking Cave Club North East." Tuff: This is too real! It's getting so real. Snotlout: 'Boom! Dragon Hunters' island 'Viggo: '''They say there are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn't true. The other is to refuse to believe what is. Maces and Talons. I began playing with my grandfather when I was just a boy. I always insisted upon being the Honorable Viking Chief. I could never understand how he bested me time and time again. For years, I assumed his skill transcended mine. I believed what wasn't true. But, you see, in Maces and Talons, as in life, the line between good and evil is often unclear. Black and white can become gray so easily. What one soul considers evil, another might consider righteous. The Honorable Chief who fails to see this is found to be the fool. Welcome. Brother! You must be weary. The dragon trade is exhausting business. Even more so when profits wane because inventory goes missing. '''Dragons Hunter: '''Uh, Viggo, I only borrowed the hide to exchange for food. It wasn't missing for more than a day! Oh, thank you, Viggo. Thank you. '''Viggo: '''We're not animals. Rest. Much to discuss tomorrow. She can stay. Come. Walk with me. My brother's treated you well, I trust? '''Heather: You forgave that man. I wasn't expecting that. Viggo: Forgiveness. Not really a sound business practice, now, is it? Trust, however, is imperative, Heather. And, there simply cannot be a traitor among us. A man will never know how far he's willing to go until he steps to the edge and looks down. Wouldn't you agree? Heather: '''Ah, I suppose, metaphorically. '''Viggo: '''I've always hated the use of metaphors. Now, down to business. I need your assistance, my dear. '''Heather: '''You do? '''Viggo: Yes. In exposing this wrongdoer who is in our midst. Heather: '''Oh, of course. Do you have any ideas of who it is? '''Viggo: '''Unfortunately, yes. Ryker has always been a bit jealous of the power structure amongst the Dragon Hunters and his role in that hierarchy. That type of ambition can often cloud the mind. '''Heather: '''So, you think it's Ryker? '''Viggo: '''I'm not entirely certain. See, your brother claims to know these Dragon Riders well, yet they always seem a step ahead of us. Now, I would never suggest turning on one's own family.. '''Heather: '''But if Dagur is standing in the way of your, of our success, that is not to be tolerated. '''Viggo: '''Couldn't have put it better myself. Nor is it tolerable if this wrongdoer is my own flesh and blood. I'm so pleased that we are able to see eye to eye on this, Heather. I was going to ask if I could trust you, but you've made that question unnecessary. Will you see what you can uncover? Excellent. In the meantime, I'd like you to join me in a most delicate "retrieval". But, we must keep it to ourselves. Tell me, have you ever encountered a Flightmare? '''Heather: '''As a matter of fact, I have. And I can even tell you where to find one. The Awesome Viking Cave Club North-East '''Snotlout: Who is it? Ruffnut: '''Let me in! Astrid is driving me nuts. '''Snotlout: No can do, poo. This is a private club. To gain entrance you would have to...Dragon Eye Hang on a second.Tuffnut It's your sister and she has the Dragon Eye. Should I let her in? Tuffnut: Well, I am kinda bored. Wait! We could do dragon shadow puppets. Later Tuffnut: No! Stop! Stop! Ruffnut: This place is a dump. Snotlout: It's a fixer... Great bones, though. Tuffnut: So, how'd you get your grubby little hands on that thing? Ruffnut: I just told one Mr. Hiccup Haddock that I was taking it. And because he puts his full and unwavering trust in me, he handed it over with pleasure.pause Okay, fine. I stole it when he was chasing Bjorn Boar out of his hut. Fishlegs: What are you doing with the Dragon Eye? Snotlout: Hiccup let us borrow it. Tuffnut: Yeah, he knows we have it. Ruffnut: I stole it. Fishlegs: I knew it! You know he doesn't like you guys playing with it. Ruffnut: That's why it's fun to steal it. Snotlout: Are you coming in or not? Fishlegs: Fine. I guess someone should be here who knows how to use the Dragon Eye correctly. somewhere in the middle of the ocean Astrid: You sure you weren't followed? Heather: Positive. Besides, Viggo suspects Ryker and Dagur. He asked me to go with him to capture the Flightmare. Just me, Windshear and him. Hiccup: Flightmare? Why would Viggo want the Flightmare? Heather: Hiccup, you're missing the point. Astrid: He does that from time to time. Hiccup: N-No, I don't. Heather: Look. It's me, Viggo and Windshear. The perfect time for an ambush. Hiccup: I agree, but how exactly does Viggo think the three of you are going to capture the Flightmare? Heather: You haven't met Viggo Grimborn. He is a professional Dragon Hunter. Hiccup: Right, but you're not going to actually let him capture it. Heather: Of course not. That's where the ambush comes in. You guys show up, grab Viggo and we set the Flightmare back on its path. Hiccup: Hmm. Now all we have to do is find it. Heather: It follows a stream of glowing algae as its food source. Hiccup: Right. Heather: Last year, I spent a lot of time tracking it, pinning down its location every couple of weeks. I know where it should be and I gave that information to Viggo. Hiccup: Which made him trust you even more. Hmm. Heather: Listen, I better get back. This is the algae trail. Follow it to here. This is where we'll be. Hiccup: So will we. in the air Fishlegs: Whoa! Heather's tracking and mapping skills are quite extraordinary. Is there no end to that girl's talents? Tuffnut: Um. Can we just talk about the elephant in the sky for a second? Hiccup: No! Tuffnut: Cool. Why do we think Viggo wants the Flightmare so badly? Ruffnut: Maybe Viggo likes the way that algae stuff makes you glow when you rub it all over yourself. Hiccup: You know why? You may not actually be that far off. He's gotta be using its algae or its paralyzing spray for something. Astrid: We could ask him ourselves, if we were waiting for him when he gets there. Hiccup: There! Let's stay together. We need to make sure Viggo doesn't get anywhere near that dragon. Fishlegs:'''How will we know when Viggo's here? '''Hiccup: He already is. Okay, Ruff, Tuff, make sure you get enough algae... Ruffnut: ...to lure the Flightmare away. We know. Tuffnut: God. This guy never stops. "Lure the Flightmare. Don't eat the algae." Ruffnut: Ridiculous. I mean, why would we eat the algae? Hmm. Ruffnut & Tuffnut: Why wouldn't we eat the algae? the ship Heather: I can't see the algae trail, but we should be getting close. Viggo: Oh, we are, Heather. In fact, we're almost there. Exciting, isn't it? the island Astrid: Uh, Hiccup?! You might wanna see this. Fishlegs: Hiccup, you might wanna see this, too! Snotlout: Uh, I don't understand. I thought Heather and Viggo were coming alone. Hiccup: They were. Which probably means they're not coming at all. Everyone, look out! the ship Heather: You set this whole thing up. Viggo: He's called the "imposter". Some call him the "traitor". I thought you should have it. As a parting gift. Pity, really. I had hoped you'd be a better adversary. And after we got off to such a smashing start. attacks Viggo but he blocks her with her axe Heather: How did you know? Viggo: I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you. You're no Dragon Hunter, my dear. Aw, don't despair. At least your friends will all be dead by the time we arrive. breaks free and fights two hunters another ship Dagur: Now, on my command, fire! Don't let them out of your sight this time! Ryker: Keep closing in on them. They'll lead us right to the Flightmare. Tuffnut: Okay, just don't get near its mouth. It sprays mist that can freeze you with fear the instant it hits you. Ruffnut: And you know this how? Tuffnut: I'm a fan. Flightmare splashes water on them Ruffnut: Ah! Did I get any on me? Am I glowing? 'Cause I really don't want this thing to see me as food. Tuffnut: Eh, you're fine. How about me? Ruffnut: Same. Go! Go! Go! Go! the air Hiccup: Not the way I would have done it, but that's one way to go. fights some dragon hunters Heather: Ugh! Windshear! I'm coming, girl! opens Windshear's cage and frees her Dragon Nuters: Huh? Heather: Nice job, girl. Let's go help the others. the air Astrid: Hiccup, there's too many of them! Fishlegs: And the Flightmare really isn't helping. Hiccup: We'll be fine as long as we stay away from its mist. Tuffnut: Hiccup, can't you just let it know we're the good guys? Ruffnut: Yeah.Tell it to come in for the big win. Hiccup: You guys are brilliant! Tuffnut: I don't know about brilliant. But we do have a certain glow about us. Get it? 'Cause of our faces. Hiccup:'''And the brilliance is short-lived. Follow me! a ship '''Dagur: He is persistent. You have to give him that. Ryker: Yes, well, in this case, his persistence will not pay off. Fire! Fire! and the other lauch glowing algae on the ships Ryker: Oh, no! You got us! We surrender. Dagur: We surrender. Good one, Rykie! Bring it on, Hiccup! Hey, this stuff's cool. Shiny. Hiccup: Ryker, Dagur, I'd like you to meet my friend, the Flightmare. Dagur: Hey, what are you doing? Get back to work. Shoot someone! Ryker: They can't. The mist from the Flightmare freezes its victims with fear. Dagur: Perfect. the sky Heather: I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Viggo. He made me... Hiccup: I know. It's okay, he tricked us all. Where is he now? Heather: Still on his ship, I think. the ship Dagur:'''Its mouth. Get its mouth now. That's it! Yeah! '''Heather: Sorry. Not gonna happen. Hicuup: Heather, no! gets captured Hiccup: Astrid, keep trying for Heather. It's time Viggo and I were properly introduced. Snotlout: Hookfang! Fishlegs: Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor! Astrid: We're outnumbered! Retreat! Viggo's ship Hiccup: Where is he? Astrid: We couldn't get Heather. There were too many of them. Hiccup: What about the Flightmare? Astrid: Gone. Hiccup: Viggo, too. Astrid, this guy isn't messing around. Astrid: No kidding. Hiccup: Our dragons may not be enough. We're gonna have to out-think this guy, outsmart him somehow or Heather and Windshear have no chance of... Astrid: Don't say it. Please, just don't say it. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts